


Mine, Now and Forever

by beti2112



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, High School, Jealous Toni, Love, Possesive Toni, Post-Break Up, Romance, Smut, Sub!Cheryl, Top!Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beti2112/pseuds/beti2112
Summary: After the great Musical, Cheryl Blossom's ex sweetheart, Heather is back to town. How will Toni react to the news? Will Cheryl's ex lover ruin Choni?





	1. Chapter 1

_Numb_

That's how Cheryl Blossom felt. When she finally had a light in her life, it was destroyed, taken away from her.  _No, it was not taken away you idiot. You destroyed it, like you do with everything in your life. You loveless, deviant child._

  She could hear her mother's words in her head. She tried to block them, think about happy things, but she had no more happy things in her life. She cried day and night, her heart breaking everytime she saw the side of the bed Toni slept empty. 

  The Musical was some days away, she needed to focus in something else, she needed to forget about her girl- _ex_ _girlfriend_. Cheryl heard another notification coming from her phone and thinking it was her ex lover, she ran to it. Disappointment was clear on her face when she realized it was one more of Josie's texts, asking how she felt. She chose to ignore it,  _again._  

  Cheryl Blossom wasn't going to seem weak. No one would see how she felt, she wouldn't let it, She was the HBIC of Riverdale High, after all. Singing with Betty and Veronica was nice, for a brief moment she forgot about Toni. Hearing Kevin telling Hermione Lodge about her break up with Toni made it all too  _real._

   There she was, singing, playing Heather Chandler, a role it was made for her. She felt like things could get better, until she saw  _her and her stupid gang._ Laughing, happy, like nothing happened and Cheryl knew then and there, Toni Topaz never loved her. Not as much as she did. This break was going to be forever, she was alone and now no one would change it. She was  _numb._

* * *

  _Idiot_

 That's what Toni thought the second Cheryl Blossom left the speakeasy. She was an idiot, she let the  _love of her life_ go and did nothing, but sit there and watch. She wanted space, at least she thought she did, but now she wanted nothing more than to hold her girl and tell her she was  _here,_ but she wasn't, she left.

 Toni was staying at Peaches N' Cream's house, sleeping in the shitty couch she had, missing her girl's comfy bed and  _her._ She missed how Cheryl would cuddle up to her, even when she was mad, even when they fought, she was always seeking for comfort in Toni's arms. She couldn't sleep, she turned over and over and then she just gave up, it wouldn't work, she needed her  _Cherrie._

 Toni heard her, before she saw her. Her angelic voice, singing as beautifully as ever, giving everything she had into the song. Toni just knew. "What's up with you, boss?" She heard Peaches asking, beside her. She nodded her head and kept walking, hearing whispers as they passed.  _Of course everyone knows,_ she thought. After all she was dating Cheryl Blossom,  _was._  

 She heard her gang laughing, but didn't care to see what it was about. And then she saw  _her_. She looked so beautiful, with her red locks, red lips, red dress that made her pale skin look even more beautiful. that made  _her_ look even more beautiful.

 She started to fake laugh, wanting to seem strong, but she regretted it when she saw the  look in Cheryl's eyes.  _Hurt._ She was hurt. Thinking Toni was having fun, but the truth was Toni was just as miserable as her. She kept walking, not looking back and all she thought was,  _you're an idiot, Toni Topaz._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Cheryl was nervous, she couldn't deny it. This was supposed to be something easy. Go there, act perfectly, sing amazingly, everybody adores you. But Cheryl felt the room spinning, her throat was dry and she felt like passing out at any moment. She knew there was only one thing, actually one  _person_ , that would make her feel better, but this person wasn't here anymore. She left, like everyone else. 

 Cheryl was applying the rest of her make-up, she heard people laughing and  _her_ laugh. She decided to ignore it and pass her famous red lipstick. She was going to be awesome, she needed to be. Nothing would ruin it, not even Antoinette Topaz. 

 She felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She looked up and was met with a sincere smile, something that surprised her.  _Archie Andrews_. Of  _fucking_ course, she almost thought it was- _no one._ "Hey Cheryl, how are you? Nervous? Excited?" He asked her, his smile seeming to get bigger. Archie was a good guy, she liked him. He saved her from Sweewater River and defended her from her parents and Nick St. Clair.

 "Cheryl Blossom is never nervous, you should know that by now." He chuckled at that and sat down next to the ginger girl. "Cheryl, if you ever need a friend, you can call me. Okay?" She looked at him, surprised, not exactly knowing what to say. She nodded her head, slowly and he handed her a beautiful rose. He got up, leaving a happy Cheryl with tears in her eyes. 

 What neither Cheryl and Archie knew was that not that far away jealous eyes watched their interaction. Toni Topaz saw red. She didn't like it, hell to the no. She didn't like that Archie Andrews of all people was making her girl happy while she was screwing up everything. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down or she'd go after Archie and beat his ass just for looking at Cheryl.  _You can't be jealous, who the hell was about to have sex with Sweet Pea and Peaches N' Cream? Yeah, you idiot._ She shook her head and got back to paying attetion to whatever her gang was talking about.

 Everyone was looking at her, she felt eyes all over her.  _Panicking,_ that's how she felt. She looked back and saw Archie looking at her and nodding his head, encouraging her, telling her everything would be  _fine_. She gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath, getting ready to be perfect, after all she was  _the_ Cheryl Blossom.

* * *

 Clapping, whistles, that's all she could hear. She saw parents hugging their children, siblings smiling hard.  _Oh JJ, I wish you were here_. Tears came into her eyes, but she was quick to stop them. She felt arms wrapping around her, making her jump. "You were great, Cher." She heard Josie telling her. She turned around, hugging her, possibly, only friend. "Thank you, Josie. You were great too." She said, sincerely. "So Veronica is throwing a party at the speakeasy, what do you think?" Josie asked her.  _Speakeasy._ The place she found her, now, ex girlfriend singing with Veronica Lodge, the happiest she had ever seen her. The place where she made love to Toni and where they broke up, after everything. "I don't know Josie. Maybe it's not the best ide-" She tried to say, but was quickly stopped by Josie. "You can't let this happen, Cher. It'll be fun. I promise you. Me and Archie will be at your side the whole time, okay?" Defeated, she nodded her head.

 The speakeasy was full of drunk, idiot teenagers. Dancing, partying like there was no tomorrow. She shook her head and took another sip of..whatever she was drinking. She wasn't planning on getting drunk, but once she saw Toni and her gang there and Josie and Archie left to dance, she said fuck it and got the first thing with alcohol she saw.

 She looked at her side and then she saw it. Toni with some other girl. They were just talking, but Cheryl knew where that'd end, so she got up, feeling a little tipsy because of her drink. She decided to dance, maybe then she could forget about Toni and everything that involved her. 

 She was wearing a tight, short red dress. That made she look beautiful and sexy and hot and all other words she could think of. She could feel eyes on her,  _obviously I'm Cheryl Blossom,_ she thought. She felt strong arms wrapping around her waist, turning her head she saw it was one of the football players. She thought about telling him to get his  _disgusting_ hands off her, but changed her mind, enjoying the attention she was getting.

 They danced together to the beat of the music, the boy's hands exploring her body and touching her a little more than he should, but she just let it. She felt dry, cold lips at her neck and that was  _it._ She tried to get him off of her, but he held her tighter. "What? Don't tell me you're not enjoying it." He whispered in her ear and his hand went to her breast. "Let me go,  _please._ " She was shaking, tears falling out of her eyes.

 Suddenly the boy was pulled away from her and she was free. "Didn't you hear her, you fucker?! She told you to let go, didn't she, asshole?! Never touch her again!" She opened her eyes, seeing Toni on top of the boy, punching him over and over again. "Toni.." She whispered, so quietly that'd be impossible to hear, but _she_ heard her. Not even two seconds later, Toni was pulling Cheryl to her. "Don't look at her ever again! Peaches, get this shithead away from here." Toni yelled and a small,  _yes_ _boss_ , was heard. 

 Cheryl was shaking, scared to open her eyes, she felt arms picking her up, but she didn't need to see to know who was. She wrapped her arms tighter around Toni's neck, letting her take her to the back of the speakeasy. She felt Toni caressing her back and she was feeling  _safe_. "It's okay, baby. He's gone. I'm here. Everything is fine." Toni whispered to her, sweetly, holding her closer.

* * *

 Toni was talking to this girl, not very interessed, but she hadn't seen who she was actually interessed here. The girl was saying something about how good Toni looked, when she saw her Cherrie, getting up and going into the dance floor. She looked so beautiful, almost like a goddess. She wanted to go there and make sure all hungry eyes knew Cheryl was hers. 

 She got up, going to the bathroom, trying to stop her thoughts of stragling every person that was looking at Cheryl. She stayed there for about twenty minutes, finally deciding she was calm enough to go out and that was when she saw  _it._  

 Cheryl dancing with some idiot Bulldog, but that wasn't all. He was kissing her, touching her and Cheryl had tears in her eyes,  _hell no._ She ran towards them, hearing Cheryl asking him to let her go and with all the strength she had, she pulled him away from her. He fell, not expecting it and that was when she got on top of him. She punched and punched him, thinking that he was about to hurt her Cheryl. Her  _beautiful, sweet, delicate_ Cheryl. Thining of the tears in Cheryl's eyes onlt made her hit him, stronger.

 She felt someone trying to pull her away, but that didn't stop her. Only when she heard  _her_ scared, frightened voice calling her, she let go. She was up and on Cheryl's side faster than ever, holding her. She saw the boy looking at them and told Peaches N' Cream to ger him out, before she went back to killing him. She looked up, seeing everyone that was there, looking at them, so she got up, picking up a crying Cheryl and taking her to the back of the place.

 She sat down, Cheryl on her lap, with her whispering sweet words in her ear. She felt Cheryl calming down and she sighed, holding her girl closer. "Are you okay, baby? Honestly?" She felt Cheryl nodding her head and she relaxed,a little. She nuzzled her head in Cheryl's neck, giving her gentle kisses. "If you want to go, that's okay, Toni." She heard Cheryl's small voice. 'I didn't want to ruin your night, I just thoug-" She didn't let her continue. "You didn't ruin anything, Cher. Baby, look at me. You ruined nothing." She hold Cheryl's face in her hands, looking at her swollen lips, she wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

 She looked at Cheryl's eyes, that were focused on her own lips. Cheryl gave her a small nod and that's all she needed. She started to lean in, dieing to kiss the plump, red lips that she had missed so much. They were so close, that was it. They heard the door being opened and Cheryl pulled back. A girl, Toni had never seen her before. "Cheryl?!" Toni looked at Cheryl, that had a shocked look on her face. Toni was about to ask the girl who the hell she was, but Cheryl was faster. "Oh my god..Heather?"  _What the.._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl could hear her own heart, beating uncontrollably in her chest. She tried to calm down, but it had no use. The girl in front of her wasn't making it easy. "Cheryl? I saw what happened, are you okay?" She could hear Heather's gentle and sweet voice asking her.  _God, it had been such a long time._ The first person she ever loved, besides her beloved brother. She felt Toni's arms wrap tighter around her waist and then she finally found her voice. "I..Heather? Is that really you?" Cheryl asked, sounding weaker than she meant to. "Yeah, Cher. It's really me. God, I missed you." She was pulled away from Toni's arms and into a hug. She felt Heather's arms wrapping around her, but she didn't know what to do. She never thought she'd see the girl again, but she was here, for real. 

 "How?" That was all she could say. She felt herself being pulled back, _again._ She fell into Toni's comforting embrace and before she could stop herself, she was wrapping her arms around her neck, looking for protection. "Baby, it's okay. Do you want to leave?" She heard Toni asking her, but she shook her head, she needed to know how and why. She wanted answers, but she was also too scared to hear them. "Cheryl, could we talk in private?" Heather asked her, but she couldn't let Toni go, she was  _scared_ and only Toni could protect her. She held Toni tighter and said a quiet leave, but Toni heard. "You and Cheryl can talk another time, I need to take her home." Cheryl could see Heather nodding her head and then she was in Toni's arms again.

 They passed the loud club, that immediately got quiet when they showed up. Toni groaned, telling her gang to fix it and not a minute later, people were back to partying. She was put inside a car, missing Toni's arms around her. The car ride was quiet, neither she or Toni dared to say anything. She felt the car slowing down and soon enough, they were in front of Thistlehouse, the house once they called  _their._ She opened her door and got out, walking quickly to the door of the house. She tried to open it, but the tears in her eyes were making it hard for her. "Cher, baby..I can stay with you, I can.." She turned  back, giving Toni her worst glare. "You can do nothing, Antoinette. Actually, there's one thing you can do, leave! Leave like you did before, just fucking leave and stop playing with my emotions. You're just like them. Oh my god, you are just like them!" She couldn't handle it anymore and she fell to her knees. She felt  _weak,_ actually no, she _was_ weak. And no one could change that.

 Toni's arms were around her. "Shh..breathe. Inhale, exhale. Calm down, baby, I am not leaving. I am here. I will fix this." Toni pulled her up, her arms still around her and she took the keys from Cheryl, opening the door. Cheryl tried to walk, but her legs felt weak, she couldn't do it. Toni picked her up, carrying her bridal style to thei- _her_ bedroom. Toni put her down, taking her high heels off. She finally allowed her tears to fall. Too much was happening, she didn't think she could handle this. She really didn't. Her back collided with Toni's chest, Toni's hands massaging her shoulders. Toni started to sing, quietly for her and soon, her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't keep them open anymore, even if she fought it. But she gave up and let sleep consume her.

* * *

 Cheryl woke up in an empty bed, remembering the events of the night before, she reallt thought  _she_ would stay.  _Of course, she wouldn't. She doesn't love you, remember? You're alone._ Her own mind was betraying her and she couldn't handle this, she'd break, she  _was_ breaking and it scared her. She went into her bathroom, doing her morning routine. Looking in the mirror all she saw was a broken girl, not the HBIC, not the Cheryl Blossom, just a tired person.

 She went into her Nana's room, wondering if they could talk, but she was met with an empty bedroom. Worried, she went downstairs, looking for the only family she had. "She is in the kitchen, Cher." She turned around and saw worried brown eyes looking at her. "What are you still doing here, Antoinette?" The brunette flinched at the mention of her real name, the one she hated. "I was making you breakfast, Cher. I thought you'd want to eat soemthing." The brunnete told her, softly. Cheryl was surprised and shocked and not really knowing what to say, she just gave the older girl a small nod and mubled a quietly thank you. 

 She went into the kitchen, finding her Nana there, she gave her a small kiss on the cheek and sat down. Toni was looking at her, with worry, too much worry. "Can you stop it ? I am trying to eat." Toni nodded her head and looked anywhere, besides the red head. Cheryl felt bad for what she said, but decided to leave it that way. After more minutes of silence, they heard the doorbell ringing. Cheryl got up, wondering who could it be. Toni behind her, wondering the same. Cheryl opened the door and was surprised to find Heather there. Toni saw it too and jealousy filled her chest. She didn't like how the other girl pulled Cheryl away from her last night or how she looked at Cheryl or how she was Cheryl's first love. Toni wrapped an arm around Cheryl's waist and make herself visible to Heather.

 Heather looked to Cheryl and Toni and then back to Cheryl. She didn't know who the pink haired girl was or why she had an arm wrapped around Cheryl's waist. The look the mysterious girl was giving her was actually making her scared, but she brushed it off. "Hey Cher, I thought we could talk today, if you want." Toni was about to say no, but Cheryl cut her off. "Yes, we can. Come in." The red head got off Toni's arms and hugged her old  _best friend_ realizing how much she missed the girl. Heather got in and the three of them sat in the big, red sofa on Cheryl's living room. "So, where do you want me to start?" Heather asked and Cheryl thought for a minute. Was she ready to have this talk? Yeah, she wasn __'t, but she needed to know. "From the beginning."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"When your mother found us at the same bed, she went right to my parents. They never had anything against homosexual people, so I didn't think it'd be a problem, actually I  _knew_ it wouldn't be a problem, but I guess your mother also knew. My father worked for yours, she knew that and she used it against my parents. She threatened them, me, it was a mess. My mom cried for the entire week and my dad told me not to worry and that he was going to fix it, he told me to still be friends with you and let him talk to Mr.Blossom, but that didn't help a lot. My mom and him fought and were about to get a divorce, so I started to look for boarding schools away from here. And then I found one, I decided to go talk to Mrs.Blossom myself and show her how much it'd cost to send me awaw. I thought she'd see it and tell me there was no way she was paying for it and then I'd tell her to leave me and my parents alone, but she took it, studied it for some minutes and then wrote me a check."

 Cheryl listened to every word Heather was saying, she was crying. This was all her fault. If she had never talked to Heather, they would't be friends and Heather wouldn't have left. She blamed herself, for inviting Heather that night to sleepover or for telling her about her feelings. She wasn't feeling okay, she was finding it hard to breathe, her chest was hurting and her heart was beating so fast, she thought she was about to faint. Toni could see the girl was about to have a panic attack, so she pulled the girl close to her. "Cher, calm down. Breathe, babygirl, I am here. Do you want to lay down or anything?" Cheryl shook her head, she wanted Heather to keep telling her what happened. Toni pulled Cheryl to her lap and rubbed her hands on the taller girl's thighs, until her heart seemed to beat normally again and her breath calmed down. Heather looked at Cheryl with hurt in her eyes and wasn't sure if she should keep going, but the girl just nodded at her, so she thought it was okay to go on.

 "I went back home that day, I really didn't have a choice, but to leave to the boarding school. My parents were fighting again when I got there, discussing what they should do after he lost his job. When I got their attention, I told them everything. My mom went mad, she wanted to go after Mrs.Blossom and teach her a lesson, but that'd just make things harder. My dad didn't want me to leave, he said he wouldn't allow it, but I talked to them, explained the whole situation and they end up agreeing on letting me go. I packed my bags and was ready to leave the next day. I wrote you  a letter, I really did, but I found out my parents never gave it to you. They said it'd be better, I tried to talk to you, but when I called it said the number was no longer available. I tried finding out your number, I even asked my parents to found out, but they told me they couldn't do it. My mother went there one day and told me how about Jason was killed, I panicked, I begged her to let me go talk to you, but she wouldn't allow it. She came back sometime later, told me about Mr.Blossom suicide and I again asked her to let me visit you. I knew you and Mr.Blossom didn't have the best relationship in the world, but he was still your father. I'm sorry about what happened to him and your brother, Cher. I really am, if I could, I'd have came earlier."

 Cheryl nodded her head and Heather took a deep breath and got closer to her, she tried giving her a hug, but Toni tightened her grip around the girl. Heather got back to her place at the sofa and wondered who the girl was and why she was looking at her with a death stare.  _Is she Cheryl's new girlfriend? No, I mean she wouldn't, right? Or would she? Maybe they're best friends or friends or something else?_   Heather was trying to figure out who the pink haired girl, wearing a leather jacket and giving all the bad boy's vibe was. Cheryl was trying to process everything, but it just didn't make sense for her. Was it her fault? Or her parents? Was that why whenever she saw Heather's parents they looked at her with so much hate in their eyes? She didn't know. She felt kisses at her neck and turned around. Toni was here, with her. She was  _here._ "T-Toni?" Cheryl muttered, cursing herself for stuttering and soundind so weak, she wasn't supposed to feel that way, but she did. "Yes, baby? Are you okay?" Cheryl nodded and looked at Toni's arms, who understood what she meant and let her go, unsure if she should. 

 Cheryl got up, walking to where Heather was. She sat down, next to the girl and pulled her into a hug. She missed the warmth the girl gave and the hugs and just everything. Heather was at heaven. She missed Cheryl so much and now, she finally had her here with her. Cheryl cried, softly. She was feeling so many things at the same time, it was complicated. She never thought Heather was going to come back and here she was, her first love. But Toni, _oh she really loved the girl._ She stopped her thoughts and focused only in the hug, blocking everything else. 

* * *

 Heather had left about an hour ago and nothing was said between the two girls. The pink haired girl was wondering what was going to happen with their relationship, if she was still enough. She was afraid, but tried to act brave, after all, that's what she does. The ginger girl was still trying to understand everything that happened, she was trying to figure out her feelings. She looked at her side and saw Toni looking down, worried. "TT, is everything okay, Amour?" Toni looked at her, shocked and she felt tears in her eyes. She caught the younger girl's wrist and pulled her to her lap. "Call me that again, baby." She asked, Cheryl looked at her and sighed. "Are you okay, Amour?" Toni nodded her head and pulled Cheryl close to her. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were so close. "I'm sorry." Toni whispered. "For what?" Cheryl was surprised, she didn't think Toni had done anything wrong, so she didn't understand why she was apoligizing. "I'm sorry for everything I did, for putting the gang before you. For hurting you and pushing you away. I never regretted any of this, us. You're my life, babygirl. I'm sorry I hurt you." Toni told her, sincerely. Cheryl felt tears falling and she started to sob in Toni's arms. Toni held her tighter, rocking their bodies back and forth. "Shh..I'm here. I'm not leaving. Let's go to bed, to  _our_ bed, okay babygirl?" Cheryl gave her a small smile and nodded, so she got up, feeling that Cheryl's breath was calmer now, meaning she was probably sleeping or about to. 

 Toni laid her in bed and laid beside her, pulling the covers over the two of them. She wrapped her arms around Cheryl, her girl.  _Hers._ It was so good to finally be able to call her that again. Toni fell asleep and for the first night in a long time, she was able to sleep, peacefully. Knowing Cheryl was beside her, that everything was okay, at least she thought it was.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Cheryl woke up to an empty bed,  _once again_. She thought maybe Toni could be downstairs or in the bathroom, but she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be let down. Maybe Toni had some problem with the Poisons, she didn't know. With a sigh, she got up from her comfy bed, looking at it once more and remembering her nights with Toni.  _Oh how she missed those nights._ Before she started to cry, she went to her giant bathroom, did her morning routine and went to her kitchen, so she could get something done. What she didn't expect was to find Toni in front of the oven, making pancakes. She let out a gasp and that made the older girl look at her. Toni gave her a small smile and Cheryl could see in her eyes all the love there. Cheryl started to blush, she didn't know why, but she was feeling embarrassed, something she never felt with Toni. 

 "Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" Toni asked her. Her smile was bigger now and she kept on doing the pancakes and looking at Cheryl, waiting for an answer. Cheryl couldn't find her words, she didn't know what to say. She was  _scared_. She wasn't sure if she had made the right decision about Toni and she realized that Toni was figuring it out and her smile was dropping, little by little. "Cher.. what's wrong, baby? Did something happen?" Toni turned off the oven and let the rest of the pancakes there,  _she could finish it later_ , she thought, but right now she needed to know what was wrong with her Cherry. 

 Toni remembered her perfect morning when she woke up to her beautiful girlfriend curled up at her side. She couldn't stop the smile that came into her face and it took her a long time to finally be able to let go of Cheryl and go downstairs. She remember seeing all the missed calls from the Poisons, but she decided not to worry about it at the moment. She was preparing Cheryl her favourite breakfast when she saw the younger girl getting into the kitchen. She looked so beautiful without all the makeup and her morning hair. Toni felt really lucky right now, but when she saw that Cheryl's face was unsure and confused, she started to wonder what was wrong. But the younger girl still wasn't answering her, so she let all that she was doing and went to calm down her girl.

 "Baby, come here. What's going on?" Toni asked, with the most gentle voice she could muster. "I..I thought that you had left." Cheryl said, she was nervous, Toni could sense it, so she rubbed the younger girl's arms, trying to get her calmer. Cheryl felt goosebumps forming on her skin and she felt anxious. "Why would I leave, honey?" Toni didn't know what Cheryl was thinking, but she was going to find out. "Maybe you had to do something with the gang or maybe you just wanted to leave. I.. I don't know Toni." Cheryl admitted, she was afraid, but at the moment she just didn't care. In a way or another, she needed to let the other girl know how she felt. "I wouldn't leave Cher, I just got you back, I don't want to.. I  _can't_ lose you. You're all I need." Toni told her, sincerely. Cherly felt tears falling and then Toni kissing each one of them away.

 Maybe that was all the prove Cheryl needed to know Toni wouldn't leave. Cheryl sneaked her arms around Toni's neck and pulled the older's girl mouth to hers. They kissed, pationately, moaning into each other's mouth.  _Fuck, she missed this_ , Toni thought. She missed the ginger girl so much, she needed to have her. Cheryl felt her center throbbing with need and soon she was picked up and in the counter. She didn't care that they were in the kitchen or that her Nana could see them, she just needed Toni. Toni was at her neck, sucking her pale skin and leaving as much marks as she could, trying to pleasure Cheryl with all she had. Her hand was at Cheryl covered pussy and she couldn't stop the need to penetrate her. Cheryl was trying to take her own shirt off, but was clearly failing and Toni couldn't help but let a small laugh. Just as she was about to help the younger girl, she heard her phone ringing, she tried to ignore it, but it kept ringing on and on. Cheryl, that was clearly disappointed, told her to go answer it and with a sigh she did. She wanted to murder whoever was calling her and the she finally saw who it was...

 


End file.
